sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
CQ-52
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:20" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Unloaded | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 3.5kgs. 7.7lbs. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:21" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Shell Weight | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 0.007kgs. 0.016lbs. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:22;mso-row-margin-right:1.0%" | colspan="2" style="width:99.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="99%"| | style="mso-cell-special:placeholder;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" width="1%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:23" | colspan="3" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Equipment & Accessories |- style="mso-yfti-irow:24" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Caliber | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 5.7x28mm FN |- style="mso-yfti-irow:25" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Rate Of Fire | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Semi-Automatic, Burst-Fire, Automatic |- style="mso-yfti-irow:26" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Capacity | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 60-Round Detachable Box Magazine |- style="mso-yfti-irow:27" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 120-Round Detachable Drum Magazine |- style="mso-yfti-irow:28" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Range | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 25 Meters 85’ Squares |- style="mso-yfti-irow:29" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Equipment | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Accessory Rail 2 – There is an accessory rail on the upper receiver and on the lower foregrip. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:30" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Holo-Sight - +2 To Hit Out To 50’ |- style="mso-yfti-irow:31" | colspan="3" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:32" | colspan="3" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Military Ball |- style="mso-yfti-irow:33" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Damage | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 2d10+3 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:34" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Bonus | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:35" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| AOE | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:36" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Type | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Piercing |- style="mso-yfti-irow:37" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Save | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| N/A |- style="mso-yfti-irow:38" | colspan="3" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:39" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Availability | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| +1 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:40" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Size | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Huge – -4 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:41;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:29.1%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Hit Points | colspan="2" style="width:70.9%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 25 |- height="0" | style="border:none" width="206"| | style="border:none" width="495"| | style="border:none" width="7"| |} Buccaneer Arms Inc. CQ-52 Assault Rifle The CQ-52 is the current standard multi-purpose weapon system of the Pirate Guild Military. The system fires the 5.7x28mm round from either a 60-round box magazine or in the case of the MG-52 it uses a 200-round linked belt. The standard model the CQ-52 is the standard infantry weapon of the military and generally mounts a PAGL-25 grenade launcher underneath it and has a fixed stock, carry handle, and accessory rails on the upper and lower accessory rails. The M-52 eschews a stock of any kind and has a longer barrel and an integral bipod. The MR-52 is very similar to the CQ-52 but has a fixed stock and a much longer barrel and integral bipod. The CQ-52 and CQ-52 are carbine models with folding stocks; the CQ-52 removes the carry handle completely and is the shortest of all. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Armor Forthcoming. Armament Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Multi-Purpose Mecha Forthcoming. Category:Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Military - Pirate Guild Category:Buccaneer Arms Inc. Category:5.7x28mm FN